


Ménage a Trove

by RedTeamShark



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Mollymauk, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Everyone's writing that good Caleb Angst so, I had to write that good Molly Threesome, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex Work, Threesome - F/M/M, c2e18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Molly gets exactly what he pays for.--c2e18, Molly has a threesome while the Nein stay at The Pillow Trove.





	Ménage a Trove

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, everyone's writing that good Caleb Angst after last night's episode, so I had to write that good Molly Threesome.
> 
> This is unedited. I'm not at all sorry.

There are a few things that will cure the bone deep ache of a day of hard fighting. A good night’s rest is on the top of the list… But he knows that even as worn out as the fights have made him, his mind isn’t quite as ready to shut down. The adrenaline rush of combat has ended and left behind the sick feeling, the knowledge that they need to move on, _now_ , and they’re not. War is coming to Zadash, war he wants no part of and they just showed themselves off as capable fighters in front of damn near everyone.

What he needs, Molly knows, is someone to fuck him until his brain and bones both turn to utter jelly.

Which makes it a good thing they’ve decided to stay at a place that offers such services readily. As interesting as a night with one (or more) of his longterm companions would be, he’s long since acknowledged that none of them are interested in him like that. Yet.

“Fjord,” he starts as they split among the two rented rooms, his eyes on the oversized bed. “Are you going to be sleeping here tonight?”

“It’s why we rented a… why?” Yellow eyes turn on him, narrowed and suspicious.

“I’m a bit wound up still, I was thinking of getting a massage. Full service, if you know what I mean. And maybe some good conversation from someone who will feed me while that happens.” No shame, no shyness. Though his back is turned, head bent studiously over his book, Molly can see the back of Caleb’s neck growing red.

Fjord exhales heavily, his shoulders dropping. “I can’t stop you, can I?”

“You could join me.” He winks, leaves the room to find Luenna and figure out exactly what such a service would cost.

“A massage, a meal, and--”

“Some company. Someone who can talk.”

“Of course we offer such things, let me see… Do you have a preference? Male, female, in between? A preferred language or topic of interesting?”

“Madam, I trust your judgement to the fullest extent. Someone with strong hands, someone with good conversation, and of course something delicious to share between them.” He winks and laughs. Considering what they won in the victory pits, it’s easy to hand over twenty gold.

Fjord and Caleb haven’t vacated the room when he comes back and Molly’s eyes light up with delight. Maybe, just maybe, they’re actually interested…

There’s a knock on the door not ten minutes later, two humans in scant clothing with a large platter of fruit between them. “Molly?” The female one asks, smiling and stepping into the room. “How are you this evening?”

“About to be a lot better.” He pulls his coat off with a flourish, drops it to the floor and sees Caleb out the door before he’s even let it go. Amazing how fast he moves when he wants to. Fjord lingers an extra second, his eyes darting from the company to the food. “Last chance,” he offers, beyond generous, unbuttoning his shirt and shucking it off.

“Have a nice night.” Fjord disappears into the hall, slams the door behind him.

“His loss.” The human male approaches him before he can finish unbuttoning his shirt, gently moves his hands away and does it for him. Sturdy fingers slide the shirt off his shoulders and down, running over the tattoos on his arms. Molly catches the man under the chin with one finger, tilts his head up with a grin. “And what shall I call you?”

“I am Jaron, that is Renna.” His smile is easy, bright, straight teeth. An accent, soft and almost familiar… From the Menagerie Coast, if Molly had to guess. “Would you like to take the bed?”

“I’d be delighted.” His eyes gleam with an idea, holding up a finger. “Ah, just a moment… Neither of you are offended by something, oh, incredibly tacky and sacreligious, right?”

Dual headshakes from his hired companions and his face splits into a devil’s grin. Molly grasps his purchased tapestry, unrolls it over the bed and splays himself across the carefully stitched visage of the Platinum Dragon.

Renna giggles, takes a seat on the bed next to him and carefully brushes her fingers through his hair, mindful of the horns, mindful of the jewelry. “Where do you find your stress?” she asks softly, her fingertips trailing down the side of his face, over his neck and along his collarbones.

“I’ve been told I carry it all in my shoulders and back.” Her fingers touch one shoulder, work it slowly and gently as she hums in thought. “And I took quite a hit to the, well, everything today.”

“Ah, that was you!” Jaron joins them on the bed, some of the fruit from the platter transferred to a smaller bowl. He plucks a grape from the stem, presses it lightly to Molly’s lips, accepts the kiss to his fingertips that follows. “I was there for some of those fights, you were all quite impressive.”

“There were close calls, but… It’s good to stay in practice. You never know what will happen next.” He rolls when Renna prompts him, feels her smooth, bare thighs slide across his back as she straddles him. His head turns, lifts and settles in Jaron’s lap. “How many of the fights did you see, lovely?”

“I had to leave before the second round finished… but I saw you defeat the wolf. And that woman with you, she was…” He trails off, stroking his hand through Molly’s hair slowly. “Impressive as well.”

“She’s here tonight, but… unfortunately I don’t think she’s interested in joining us.” His eyes slip closed, a small moan escaping him as Renna begins work on his back. “Mmm… oh, that is _just_ where I needed it, your hands are like magic.”

“Perhaps a bit. Did you enjoy the rest of the festival?”

Magical hands on him, easy conversation, delicious food. Now _this_ is the sort of evening he’d easily pay a hundred gold for, and to get it at such a bargain… Maybe fame _does_ have its benefits.

He pushes himself onto hands and knees when Renna asks, feels her fingers slide over his hips and begin unlacing his pants. The move puts him eye level with Jaron, face to face and close enough to kiss. Well, he did pay for that, too. Molly leans in the last inch, meets lips with his to the sound of a soft moan. Jaron sets the fruit bowl to the bed, reaches forward and runs his hands down Molly’s chest slowly. His eyes flutter open as they part, his cheeks turning pink. “You are…”

“Impressive?” That spurs Renna into another giggle, the two of them joining in. “Just wait until you see what else I can do with my mouth.” He kicks his pants aside, sits back instead of lying back down. His head tilts, finds Renna’s gaze as he reaches for her, pulls her in slowly to kiss her. The press of her body, warm and soft, her skin almost indistinguishable from the silks she wears, against his back arcs a pleasant shiver through him. He wants them both, right here, right now, and he has them.

Better than what money can buy.

Renna gets him to lie down again, Jaron’s deft fingers once more delivering him nibbles of fruit, accepting the kisses, licks, and small bites Molly returns. There’s less formality to it now, more laughter as he turns the questions on them. No need for shame or shyness, he wants to hear of their exploits in their profession and after a little prodding, Jaron begins a story that has the three of them nearly rolling off the bed with laughter.

“Jaron, I can’t believe she--” Renna snorts and covers her face with both hands, her cheeks burning. Molly laughs harder, curling up on the bed and hitting a hand against it.

“Please, mercy, I can’t breathe--” He wheezes out, sucking in a breath and letting it out in another burst of giggles. “A _corkscrew_?”

“Do you know how hard it is to find a healer in Port Demali that isn’t also a gossip?” Jaron snickers into his palm, stretching out languidly over the head of the bed, pushing the pillows to the floor. “And then… and then... “ There are tears in his eyes, his face red from trying to contain his laughter. “And then she _tips me_ four hundred extra gold for handling it so well and asks if I want to return the next weekend with her.”

“Did you?”

“Of course. And I learned how to remove a corkscrew from a vagina without calling a healer.”

They’re gone again, laughing too hard to talk. Molly pulls his companions close, settles with them on either side of him. His hands rove their bodies slowly, push away clothing until they’re both as nude as he is. The two of them lean into him, their laughter turning to small noises of pleasure as he begins to explore more deliberately, to seek places he knows they’ll enjoy. A thumb flicking Renna’s nipple, nails along Jaron’s hip bone, his teeth catching his lip as their hands touch him together, as their mouths begin matching paths along his chest and down.

“Is there something you would like?” Renna whispers against his hip, her breath warm, tickling his skin.

Molly hums in thought, reaches for her and strokes a hand through her hair. “Oh, but you’re both so lovely…” He sighs out the answer, looking between them. Well, he did want to be fucked boneless… “Renna, darling, would you like to prepare me to take Jaron while I prepare him?”

“Of course.” She sits up, takes the massage oil from beside the bed.

Jaron leaves a last kiss on his hip, his fingers trailing upward as Molly gently pulls him up. “How would you like to prepare me?”

“Well, I did promise you that I can do many things with my mouth.” He gets to hands and knees again, presses Jaron’s back to the headboard and begins a path of kisses down his torso. His tongue flicks the man’s nipple, draws it in and sucks it for a moment, breathing faster as Renna presses one slicked finger into him. He kisses lower, leaves a bit on Jaron’s stomach when a second finger enters him, lets out a small whine as she begins to spread them.

Kisses to Jaron’s hips and thighs before he settles in, slowly licks his hardening cock and takes it in his mouth. He sucks lightly on the head, rubs his tongue against the slit and looks up in time to see Jaron’s eyes rolling backwards, his head tilting into the wall. Both of his hands grasp the headboard to keep himself upright, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe.

Renna curls her fingers in him, rubs against him hard enough that he sees stars, surges forward and takes Jaron to the root. Her fingers, now three, work inside him, opening him up and putting that bonelessness that he craves into him.

Molly pulls off slowly, trails a hand up Jaron’s thigh and wraps fingers around the base of his twitching cock. “Jaron,” he prompts, squeezing gently. “Jaron, love, look at me.”

It takes some effort, forceful slow breaths and heavy eyelids fighting to close again, but Jaron looks down at him, bites his lip as his hips twitch forward. “Yes, Molly?”

“Soon,” he promises, kissing the tip of Jaron’s cock. “I know you want to, and you will--” he cuts off with a whine of his own as Renna massages his prostate again “--soon.”

“Yes…”

“Renna--”

“Of course.” Her fingers withdraw, her movements sure. She guides Jaron away from the headboard, behind Molly. Hands settle on his hips, spread him open and Molly’s back arches, his eyes closing as Jaron slides into him.

Oh, it’s good. It’s exactly what he wants, what he needs. Molly nearly falls to the bed at the first thrust, feeling himself clench around that wonderful cock. His back dips lower, head thrown back and eyes closed as Jaron pulls out slowly and thrusts in again.

“Renna--Renna, darling--” He pants out, reaches blindly and finds her hand.

“Right here. What would you like?”

“Under me, I want to, I want you to…” Oh, it’s so blissfully hard to _think_ when Jaron’s fucking him like that, fucking away every thought except _more_ and _yes_ and their names.

“I understand.” And for a wonder she does, when he manages to crack his eyes open his face is between her legs, his tongue darting out to taste her just as she takes him into her mouth.

It’s perhaps not elegant, the way the three of them move together. Jaron’s hips snap into his and he’s sure the way he’s moving is only making Renna’s job harder. But he can feel her moaning against him, can taste her pleasure as he tries to focus on her pussy to keep some semblance of composure.

“Molly, Molly I--” Jaron moans behind him, hands digging into his hips, thrusts stilling as he’s deep inside. “Can I--inside you, can I?”

He hums in agreement, wiggles his hips slightly before pulling away from Renna’s twitching pussy. “ _Please_ do.”

The thrusts resume and he almost screams, turns and bites Renna’s thigh to keep himself quiet. Jaron moans louder, one set of bruising fingers leaving his hip before the noise is muffled. When he stills this time it’s with orgasm, small twitches of his hips as he empties himself into Molly.

Renna’s mouth works him faster now that he’s not moving as much, her tongue curling around him and he groans, wraps one arm around her thighs and presses two fingers into her as his tongue flicks her clit. He feels her pussy clench around his fingers just as she sucks him hard enough to make him see stars again, vision fading to white with orgasm, mind floating lazily away in the shocks of pleasure.

He comes to breathing hard, settled with both of their arms wrapped around him. Teeth marks indent Jaron’s forearm and Molly lifts it, kisses the marks slowly. “Mmm.... you two are spectacular…”

“As are you…” Jaron presses his face to Molly’s shoulder, wiggles himself just a bit closer.

Renna rests her head on his chest, her fingers tracing lightly over his scars. “If you’re here for another night…”

Oh, how he wants to say yes. How he wants to let these two fuck him unconscious every night for the rest of his life. But the mention of tomorrow settles the stone of dread into his stomach again. Smaller, maybe, but still present. “We shall see… For now, we should probably part ways. I’m sure Fjord and Caleb are annoyed enough with me…”

Renna fetches a basin, gives them each a rudimentary bath before Molly turns the damp cloth on her. Jaron carefully packs up the oils and transfers the leftover fruit to a smaller bowl, his eyes still somewhat glazed.

They bid each other a good night and Molly looks at his clothes, scattered abandoned on the floor. That seems like too much effort for how he feels. Instead he wraps himself in the tapestry, the gaudy declaration for Bahamut, scoops up the bowl of fruit, and goes barging in next door.

“I am your god,” he declares as he lets himself into the “girl’s” room, now plus one Fjord and minus one Caleb and one Nott, “long may I reign. These are my fruits.”

“Fuckin’... _hell_ , Molly,” Fjord whispers, burying his head in his hands.

Beau snorts. “ _Really_?”

Jester’s eyes are on him, bright and inquizitive. “Tell me _everything_.”

Yasha coughs, tries to hide her smile and fails. “Mollymauk doesn’t kiss and tell, Jester..”

“She’s right. But I had a lovely evening, and I invite you all to partake in my sloppy seconds.”


End file.
